Simple Pleasures
by Kirabaros
Summary: It's not the big things but the simple things that can make a day special as they do for Sam on his birthday. Set in the Chronicles verse just before the one shot Light's Twins.


**Simple Pleasures**

_The simple things can be really powerful. – Jon Taffer_

The smell of burning pine hung in the air as Sam stirred from the deep sleep he had been in. The scent touched his nose and he could literally feel his nose twitch. It wasn't unpleasant but rather gentle and, to go really hippie, refreshing. He felt relaxed as he opened his eyes to see the morning sun filter through the delicate wooden slate shades. Frowning slightly, he reached over to where his watch and cell phone were on the nightstand.

Sam was always an early riser and prone to bouts of insomnia when particularly troubled. So, it didn't faze him when he saw how early it was. Rather, he made a slight sound and put his watch back down. It was tempting to go back to sleep and sleep in for once but the pine scent mingled in with the unmistakable smell of eggs and probably bell peppers hit his nose.

Not able to ignore it, he was out of bed and made his way to the crib where his daughter slept only to find that she wasn't there. He glanced in the direction where he knew the smells were coming from and a slight smile wove its way onto his lips. Stifling a yawn, he stretched and went to get ready for the day, thinking about spending time with Jess since there was nothing going on at the moment.

He found the letter attached to the shirt he was going to wear. He wondered how she knew, but knew better than to try and attempt to get the answer to that. Sometimes a little mystery kept things interesting. And she wouldn't tell him anyway except that she knew him as he knew her. That was enough.

The letter was a sort of tradition that started when he was going through the trials. It had been accompanied by that tea that helped during his bad days. In it were words from the heart. Since then, he always received one in her copperplate handwriting. Each one telling him how much she meant to him in her own words. Sometimes certain phrases in a different language but always the same message: how much she loved him and would keep on loving him.

This year was no different but there were some things said that had him thoughtful as he walked through the cabin towards the kitchen and dining area. It was not an ideal arrangement, but he understood her reasons for it and he was on the same boat. He just wished that there was more he could do so she didn't feel vulnerable. He wanted to live up to what he figured out long ago when she recalled being regressed to her four year old self.

"There he is."

Sam was brought out of his musings when he heard the squeal of his daughter. He looked up to see the woman who held his heart and literally kept it beating through the good times and bad. His lover, his wife, his mate… his everything. She was holding their daughter as she waved her little arms at him. He couldn't help but smile and let out a chuckle, automatically reaching for the baby helped create. "Hey Jess," he cooed, "Are you behaving for your mom?"

Jess, being her baby self, blew a raspberry at him before reaching up and tugging on his hair. She always liked to pull on it, never hard, but more like petting. It had Sam look at her with a mock frown, pretending to be hurt, "Ow. Why do you always pull my hair? Why not your mom's?"

"Because she knows a thing or two like her mother," his wife said as she waltzed up and reached up to play with his hair. She stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek, "Happy Birthday, Sam."

Sam couldn't be mad. He never was. It was more of a game and _he_ was he one that said their daughter was like her mother. He looked at his wife and leaned down to return the kiss on her mouth. He was never one to do anything halfway as far as she was concerned. His lip curled into a grin when he heard her soft moan before she pulled away.

"No fair, Sammy," she softly said.

"I always play fair, Angie," he replied, "Just creative."

He couldn't help but chuckle at the mock glare she shot his way. He knew she didn't mean it. It was all part and parcel of their relationship. And he wouldn't change a thing about it. He had no regrets when he took the plunge and said he was interested. His only regret was that he hadn't picked up on it earlier; he knew his feelings, he just didn't want to acknowledge them then.

He brushed those thoughts aside and allowed himself to be led to the table where there were two plates with some of the largest and probably most perfect looking omelets he had ever seen. They looked worthy to be in those pictures in commercials, the eggs fluffy to perfection and the fillings… He was right in that he smelled the peppers cooking along with mushrooms and a hint of spinach.

"I remembered promising one of my omelets."

Sam looked at his wife as she flushed a pretty color, a rarity, and she looked almost shy about it. It warmed his heart that he could still get her to blush and be shy like a little girl. He replied, "Looks good."

It wasn't much to start eating. Sam noted that she catered to his need to eat healthy but made it enjoyable with slight indulgences or guilty pleasures. It was like she did in general when she cooked for all of them, sharing that chore with Dean. This was special and it was revealed when she went back into the kitchen.

She never served him birthday cake. It wasn't that she couldn't make it. She could. She was all about making it special for the person. For him, it went back to when they first started working together and she managed to convince a diner to let her use their kitchen. How she did it, he still didn't have a clue and it became a story to tell that had listeners think it was out of this world.

Sam couldn't keep the grin off his face when she set the plate in front of him. It erupted into a chuckle as he took in the fruit that made the face of the one thing that could send him into a nervous breakdown. He settled Jess on his knee and tried hard not to laugh. He looked up at his wife as she sat next to him with her own plate. He had to ask, "Again this year?"

"Still funny and we all gotta face our fears," she replied with a smile on her face.

Sam didn't think that his grin could get any bigger as he picked up his fork. He looked at his mate with a loving gaze. He didn't think that the day could be any better. He was proven wrong as he was every year. And he loved it.

Growing up, Sam never really had birthday parties or anything like that. It was impossible living on the road. Dean tried to make his birthdays special and even his dad tried. So when his wife started doing special things on his and Dean's birthday's… it became different. She was never elaborate about it, but she always strived to make the day different than the rest.

He had to admit that he was a little concerned since she had moved out of the bunker, but they made the arrangement work. He was all for her reasoning and he knew that she would move heaven and earth to protect their daughter and never deny him the pleasure of seeing Jess. Yet, here they were, just enjoying a day out together and in the sanctuary that held things that even he was baffled about. They certainly brought joy to Jess, especially when she saw faeries pop out and play with her.

The only thing that was planned was a day out with lunch. It was nothing fancy and Sam didn't expect nor want it. His best day, his ideal day, was spending it with his family, being with his daughter without the worry of what hunting the supernatural would bring. It was the best gift his wife could give him as she did that day. He felt at peace near the lake where they set up a picnic. It allowed him to feel like everything was normal, that he could be what he had told Dean when his brother came to pick him up at Stanford: safe.

He had that and he cherished every minute even though he felt it ended too soon. It didn't when they found Dean waiting at the cabin looking impatient when in reality he wasn't. Sam looked at his wife and wasn't fooled by the slight shrug she gave. She was a tactician as he called her. She planned contingency. She was a master at it and no doubt she planned this down to the last detail. It didn't matter though. He was happy.

He was even more happy to have a family dinner once more. It would have been better if his mom were there, but that was an issue they still had to work with. Right now, he was content and amused as he watched his brother scowl at the fact that his wife made healthy dishes, which he knew for a fact that Dean liked but would never admit. It was like how it was supposed to be.

Later, when they were in bed, Sam mused through his thoughts while wrapping his arms around his wife. It always amused him that she was a cuddler, but he enjoyed it. It meant that she was that secure in her environment and he felt… honored. Honored that he could see that. It also revealed the depth of her trust and faith in him.

"Your thoughts are loud, Sammy."

Sam hummed at her words and replied, "Just thinking. This was a good day. Thank you, Angie."

The kiss was soft and gentle. "It's not always grand gestures. Simple things."

Sam agreed with that. He replied with a kiss of his own to show his agreement. He was never into grandiose gestures. They did that one too many times with things like the apocalypse. The little things made all the difference just as she showed him on this birthday and all the others.

* * *

**A/N:** It's not the big things but simple things that make a day special as they do for Sam's birthday. Set just before Light's Twins in the Seasons of the Light Season 12 one shots. Enjoy.


End file.
